


Heatwave

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Hot Sex, M/M, Music, Plans For The Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Жаркие летние дни вместе - заниматься любовью и слушать дождь.Just a few hot summer days spent together, making love and listening to the sound of rain.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Heatwave

[Послушать плейлист на YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLST37vqRUM7Ps33ZGJRI-DaJDnvQlilTS)


End file.
